


confirmation

by Ziren



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of past, No Beta, Tags Are Fun, all gils are friends with Enkidu, casgil is the best gil, confused wise king, worrywart Enkidu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziren/pseuds/Ziren
Summary: while trying to solve problems of heroic spirits, wise king is informed that Enkidu is waiting for him. nothing is more important for Gilgamesh than his loved ones. but what does the chain of heavens want with caster gil??
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Caster &; Enkidu | False Lancer, implied Kid Gil | Archer/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> hello dear readers,  
> as we all know(or don't know.) Enkidu is a inseparable part of King Gilgamesh's life. no matter what age or class.  
> so i though writing about caster gil(my fav fate character) and Enkidu would make my day so here you go.  
> and there is no beta so if you encountered any mistake of any kind please tell me in the comments

Certain bare feet were marching through Chaldea’s halls looking for a golden king with red eyes. The oldest version of course. He is the heroic spirit consultant so he is busy all day. On special occasions he likes to walk around Chaldea and today is one of those particular days. Enkidu stops in front of caster Gilgamesh room and sighs” back here again huh??” he figures waiting for wisegil is better than looking all over Chaldea, although it’s fun, it’s tiring too.  
“what are you doing here Enkidu??” kogil is in front of Enkidu now, a very less arrogant and less spicy version of king of heroes but he is still Gilgamesh so sometimes you might get surprised by his retorts. “I’m waiting for wisegil.” Enkidu smiled at kogil. He liked this version of gil too because of its sweetness. “ah, heroic spirit consultant. Why don’t you wait inside?” Enkidu looks dumbfounded for a second. He was not fond of going inside other people room due to a particular memory “um, master told me not to go into others room without permission, because the last time I went to his room he and mash were— “  
“ohhh, stop right there, that’s some extra information I don’t need to know.(although he will use it to tease Fujimaru later.) But consultant room is empty and I’m sure you’re allowed to go inside. You’re his friend after all.” Kogil smiled at Enkidu  
"how are you so sure? I don’t want to upset wisegil. It was already hard to get him to talk to me.” Reminded of those days that wisegil was thinking that he doesn’t have the right to talk to him, and after some mixed grueling efforts of master and Mesopotamia gang he opened up, Enkidu sighed.  
“I’m sure cause I wouldn’t mind seeing you inside my room.” Said kogil laughing “well I have to meet up with other children of Chaldea, farewell Enkidu.” Enkidu watched kogil as he disappeared after a corner, waving. He then turned around and touched the panel next to door that opened it. He went inside. This was not Enkidu’s first time here but first time alone. Although still heavily luxuries, it was less… gold than gil’s and a bit less relaxing, like it was a work place rather than a bedroom. Of course it is all Enkidu’s opinion. He sat on a cushion and started to wander off to the fantastic land of thought.  
From the moment he was summoned he was surrounded by gils, each of them in their own unique way. Enkidu and gil are always alongside each other (omitting gil’s one try a day to claim king of knights as his queen, which Enkidu decided that taking cover is a better option than standing next to his friend.) kogil just appears sometimes mostly in afternoon to have some of Enkidu’s time to play or ‘play’ (lethally train in training room.) as for wisegil…he is a bit different. Mostly calm, at first he just looked after Enkidu from shadows, and after he passed his ‘not allowed to talk due to whatever shit’ phase they spent a lot of nights to morning just talking about anything and everything. Enkidu learned a lot of thing from ‘the king that has seen everything’. Even though those sessions are very pleasing for both Enkidu and wisegil, Enkidu is not here for those today. The goal of this meeting is to confirm something with wise king.  
“isn’t this Enkidu? I heard from some of servants that you were looking for me and my child version told me that you are waiting for me in my room. So what is the matter, dear friend??”  
At last he arrived. Caster gil stood next to Enkidu leaning to wall. Enkidu must have been so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the owner of the room entering.  
“it seemed like you were extra busy today. Any special reason?”  
“I had to solve some problems between mongrels so I had to move around, even though they must come to me themselves.” Gilgamesh huffed in frustration” but anyway I had to finish my errands by noon so I could get ready for that Iskandar’s banquet. That being said, I always have time for you dear Enkidu but… hm, if I remember correctly you have to partake in a brutal battle with my Archer self which you like to call it training this evening. Isn’t that correct?” asked wise king as he looked at his green head companion.  
“that is right. I have to wrestle with gil, I want to get revenge of my previous defeat.” Enkidu laughed remembering their last bout which longed for hours in the night, none of them willing to give a chance to the other until Enkidu was distracted by a scream in hallways and gil used that mere moment to claim victory (later Enkidu found out that the scream belonged to master who was trying to run away from Kiara.)  
“so what is the reason behind your sudden arrival in my room my friend??” Enkidu face became serious “how don’t you see such thing even with your clairvoyance??” wisegil raised one of his brows  
“I don’t follow, what do you mean Enkidu??” Enkidu narrowed his eyes” no, it doesn't look like that. but it seems like you don’t want to believe a simple fact yet. You have pushed it to back of your mind and drowned yourself in work. But why gil? Don’t tell me your scared. You know, I’m getting tired of watching you being indecisive from the sideline” Completely confused and a bit irritated “clarify yourself Enkidu, what is this all about?” Enkidu stood up, patted gil’s chest and said” do you really think that I wouldn’t notice that ‘she’ had your attention for a while?” realization hits Gilgamesh and he makes the so-that-is-what-this-all-about face. “fuhahahaha, here I was thinking over everything to reach an understanding…well, about that, I’m just simply observing my prey and patiently waiting for the right moment to face her, up to now she was busy with various tasks and it would only get in her way and instead of reaching the desired reaction it would backfire which is unacceptable. Anyhow I’m not like my stupid Archer counterpart who propose to king of knights every single day since her summoning.” Enkidu flash him a mischievous smile “maybe tonight at the banquet you’ll make your move?” Gilgamesh simply looked away” who knows. It all depends on mood to be fair, and of course I will put my full effort to make the desired situation happen.” After the last statement wisegil took a thoughtful face and silenced. Probably checking his plans for the night.  
Enkidu was pleased with gil’s answer thought to himself ‘well, nothing less from king Gilgamesh, it was pointless to be worried about him, however being sure of something never hurts.’ He made his way to door and said” I wish you the best of luck gil, I hope that you can claim Artoria Pendragon affection." Enkidu sighs" I hope your Archer self could learn a bit from you so he wouldn’t be stuck with his unlimited proposal rejection. Even kogil made some progress on saber lily and planned to take her to a date in a singularity remnant.” Caster gil sighs” even my child version can do better in love affair than our Archer self. Never mind that, was this all you came here for??” Enkidu looks at caster gil, a deep spark of joy glinting” that’s right. Well to tell the truth I wanted to see you too, cause you’ve been working a lot lately and we hadn’t had the chance to talk to each other. Although I’m a weapon to be used, I figured having a wish or two of mine wouldn’t hurt.”  
Gilgamesh shows a very rare tender face that a selected few has seen and talks smoothly in a low tune” Enkidu, remembering where you came from is a very positive trait, but do not think low of yourself. You are the only person which all three version of king of heroes accepted as an equal and more importantly a friend. You are a weapon created by gods to kill me, to be used. But you yourself chose to become something more, you chose to defy your meant propose in order to feel freedom, the right to choose your fate even if it leads to a tragedy. That Enkidu, is what I adore most about you. Value yourself, make wishes, gain allies and enjoy this adventure through the conquest of saving humanities future. Of course do those without troubling that poor Fujimaru. He already has a lot on his plate, dealing with chain of heavens will be too much of hassle for him.” He said his last sentence as a scolding, reminding Enkidu of the commotion he and Archer gil make every now and then.  
“thank you gil. talking to you is always a pleasure to me, even its just for short time.” Enkidu opened the door” I’d better get going, I need to concentrate so that I can function properly this time.” He waved as he left the room, leaving wise king alone in it.  
“now, let me check what to do next…” pulling his golden tablet from his gate of Babylon, he taps several times” it seems that I have to stop by cafeteria now. In the afternoon, I have to meet with king of kings, probably asking for a way to summon his wife. Afterward I must go to casters meeting. Then…" he massaged his forehead as he growled" again I have to solve a dispute between Ishtar and Ereshkigal. Probably it is something that Ishtar had done, then having dinner in café and… hmm, I won’t be having much time before banquet but if I deal with those useless sisters fast enough then I would have some more spare time for preparation. Well there is no point staying around, time to get to work.” And thus wise king’s busy day resumes. On the other side of Chaldea, chain of heavens had joined Archer Gilgamesh with a sheepish smile and when asked about the reason of his happiness he would just say it is a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the prologue for a casgil x Latoria fic. i want to write more for them but i figured i need Explore these two a bit before i start for real. so my next fic will be about Latoria and her life in Chaldea.  
> i hope that you liked my fic.  
> stay safe until next time  
> Ziren


End file.
